


And our hands will find each other again

by liskissies



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Spoilers, season 6/episode 9, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liskissies/pseuds/liskissies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our paths will not cross again in these<br/>youthful years. Our bodies broken down,<br/>further travelled down the road, our hands<br/>will find each other again.</p><p> <i> <span class="small">-C.A. Hale</span></i></p><p> </p><p>Or when Rick knew it's time for a new world</p>
            </blockquote>





	And our hands will find each other again

**Author's Note:**

> I had a strong feeling there was something missing from the mid-season premier of 6th season. Here is what I think should be added to the storyline.
> 
> This is the first time I post on this forum, exiting!! NOTE: SPOILER ALERT on season 6 episode 9 "No way out"
> 
> I don't own the characters that belong to AMC or the beautiful poem in the beginning of this work, that is written by C.A. Hale snatched from Instagram from thegoodquote.co's page. But I had to borrow it as the first thought I had after reading it was Rickyl

  
  
  
__

_Our paths will not cross again in these_  
_youthful years. Our bodies broken down, ___  
_further travelled down the road, our hands ___  
_will find each other again._  
_-C.A. Hale_

 

It took him years to realize it. For years he walked around his eyes closed. He hated the world he had been put into, he hated everything it threw his way, the loss, the dirt, the blood and all the fear. There was no hope left in this world.

The world in itself gave him a lot to hate. The dead men walking around the streets, the ones still alive and breathing proofed to be even more dangerous. There was very little to hold on to.

He had grown old. Way faster than one usually does. His whole group had, he could clearly see it underneath their strong appearance the weariness of the passed years had been attached on their skin. The dirt you couldn’t wash off, the scars, the sunburns – all of them had left marks on them.

He had lost so much. Lost people he loved, brothers and sisters, his wife. Just moments before they lost a whole family, they had cared about, two sons and their beautiful mother.

Then all of a sudden he found peace.

***

The flames of fuel from the pond were burning bright and high. The flames rising up towards the sky. Walker after another walked into the sea of flames – stupid sons of bitches. No one knew where the flames came, storming through the dark like a big bad dragon bringing light with its fierce burning breath. It could’ve been a guardian angel – if you could believe in them in a world like this.

Rick saw him. He saw the fierce powerful dragon; he saw Daryl standing next to the fuel truck his hand on the valve. He knew it from the beginning, he would be there. Daryl always makes it in time. He never fails them, never lets them down. He always gives his everything to their family and that’s something Rick envies. There have been times, when he has been too busy fighting his demons with his weak hand, grasping for the last bits of sanity left, buried deep within his own mind. During those times Daryl was there – he’s always there.

He never even thought of it that way. But today, in the moment when all the hope was already lost and the death was storming through the gates of Alexandria. He sees it now. There is another world, there will be another world. Something better, something stable, something to give to his kinds and his loyal family. Something to rule as king with his love by his side.

This is the first time he actually thought of Daryl as his love.

***

“Daryl”, Rick grunts walking closer to the hunter. The man stands strong as ever, gun in his hands ready to shoot on sight. He aims at Rick for a split second, before the flames of hate in his eyes shift to their usual warmth as he sees the man standing behind him.

“Rick, what the hell are ya doin’ here? S’not safe this close ta’ the flames, ya dumbass, ‘s a shitload of walkers comin’ this way”, the hunter sights letting the crossbow fall on his side.

Rick is stunned by the sight in front of him. The posture of his hunter, strong and steady as an old tree against the storming wind, the flames burning behind him painting that beautiful man to be a part of the landscape. Suddenly everything goes quiet, Rick can’t hear it anymore, none of the despair around him. The man in front of him is his only focus. He boldly walks up to Daryl, though he sees the hunter shudder a bit, like a trapped animal when approached too fast. Always been like that.

Daryl looks at the point of his shoes chewing the inside of his cheek. Rick approaches him, his steps steady, never in his life has he known so clearly what he wants. At least not after he found his family, in the camp right outside of Atlanta. He grips the arm of the hunter and the other man shivers alert and hurt.

“Get off me, ain’t that bad”, Daryl grunts pulling his hand off Rick’s grip.

“Ain’t about that anymore, look at me”, Rick says feeling his confidence fail him.

To his surprise Daryl lifts his head to meet his gaze, his eyes burning and face annoyed. When their eyes lock, it’s like staring right to a bottom of a glistering class of fine scotch or to the black night sky dotted with sparkling stars. He’s completely astonished by the dark depths of the hunter’s eyes.

And all of a sudden they are not next to the burning pond anymore. They have been taken back in time, back to Hershel’s farm. They are young, so young, even though it’s just a few years back. The road hasn’t done its trick on them yet. Their eyes have met before like this, but back then it wasn’t the time. They were too young, too naïve to claim their place in this mess they call reality. And he knows he has to do this. As well as he knows that his hunter won’t let him down.

The first kiss is gentle, too sweet, his lips only slightly touching the hunters, he’s waiting to get punched in the face. Instead Daryl drops the gun and doesn’t hesitate on his actions, when his hands rush to grip Rick’s shirt to push him hard against the fuel truck. And to him it felt like God took him straight to heaven. His warm mouth pressed against Rick’s lips so violently their teeth collide.

“Ya stupid fuck, been waitin’ fucking long” Daryl grunts pushing his hips against Rick’s, locking him tight between himself and the truck. Hungry lips back on his, a tongue searching for a way into his warm wet mouth. Rick’s lips part just enough for the impatient tongue to slip in. The kiss is rough, the years of anticipation finally released. Rick slides his fingers into Daryl’s hair and pulls him closer as a greedy pair of lips search their way on Rick’s neck and a tongue trailing down Rick’s throat, claiming every single bit of the scarred sunburnt skin.

Rick feels the arousal spread through his body like never before. Every single kiss sinks him deeper into the lust, the warm tongue on his neck, sucking his collarbones and teeth leaving bite-marks along his jawline. He wants to be touched more. The desperate need for touch leads him to push his hips violently against the other’s. A groan escapes from his lips as he feels the other man needing this just as bad as him. Their erections rubbing against each other, grunts and moans slipping past their lips. They sink into another kiss, more violent than just rough, and for the first time for long – the pain feels like pleasure.

And Daryl’s hand is finally down there, where Rick needs his touch the most. Daryl teases just a bit over the denim while he struggles to get Rick’s belt open using just one hand. A loud moan escapes his throat when Daryl finally takes a hold of his erection with his big rough warm hand. Daryl teases the tip of his cock with his thumb, biting marks to Rick’s neck which he would have to hide tomorrow morning from his group. Daryl curls his long slim fingers around Rick’s impressive length so tight it sends shivers up Rick’s spine. Daryl’s lips find their way back on Rick’s mouth, sucking the red swollen lips, like they are air and Daryl can’t breath.

Suddenly they break away from the kiss, Rick swallows hard as he sees the intense flames burning in his hunter’s eyes. They match exactly on the flames eating him up inside, ready to set his whole body on fire. Daryl continues to masturbate him slowly – too slowly, tugging at his length up and down.

“Faster”, Rick grunts impatiently pushing his hips against Daryl’s hand trying to speed up his pace. “Please Daryl, faster.”  
“You don’ wanna come yet, do ya? I promise ya, didn’ wait this long to be satisfied with this”, Daryl murmurs voice filled with lust, lips touching the skin on Rick’s ear. He stokes a bit faster now, putting more pressure on Rick’s cock. His words hold so many promises of what’s going to happen next. His voice full on desire and hand moving on his length push Rick closer to his limit, it’s been so long since he’s been touched like this – probably not ever. And his hunter doesn’t help it offering his lips for another violent kiss, that is far from gentle – fuck gentle. The noises his body banging against the truck must echo around the whole Alexandria.

Daryl squeezes his length tighter, other hand slowly searching his way around the sensitive skin around his crotch. He knows they don’t have much time there all out in the open.

“Wanna have ya in my mouth, ya gon’ come in there like a bad boy, Officer Friendly”, Daryl grunts into his ear. “When this mess is done”, Rick can feel him nodding towards the flames. “We will figure out how bad does Officer Friendly get. Been wantin’ to fuck you too damn long, Rick Grimes. Ain’t gon’ be able ta’ wait much more.” Daryl grunts stroking the other man almost desperately.

If Rick would’ve had something to say to that, his words fled from his mind at the exact second as Daryl Dixon dropped on his knees in front of him his beautiful red swollen lips just inches away from his erection. He tries desperately to push his hips forward, but Daryl’s strong hands keep him still.

“Ya bein’ too bad of a bad boy, Grimes”, Daryl groans. “Ya understand I wanna fuck you, so hard they gon’ hear ya screamin’ my name. Gon’ go in balls deep in that fine ass of yours, gon’ make you beg me to let you come. And ‘d really like ta’ do that right here and know, like fuckin’ animals, ya hear me?”  
“Been thinking…” Rick starts his voice shattering for the waves of pleasure and his moans. “of it, ya balls deep in my ass, claiming me. Making me scream. _Taking me._ You better do me soon.” He can feel Daryl smirking.

His hand around Rick’s cock, other still rubbing the sensitive skin, Daryl’s tongue finally reaches the tip of Rick’s length. He spins his tongue around and around of it before taking it so deep into his mouth it makes him gag a bit. Rick has never heard anything that turns him on more. The hot wet – so wet mouth around him is driving him insane. He can’t control his hips that thrust violently into hunter’s mouth. What makes it even worse is, that in the light of the burning pond, even in the shadows of the truck, he can clearly see the man kneeled in front of him. He had pictured this – oh he had pictured this, but it was more beautiful more perfect than anything he could have ever thought. Rick grabs the man’s hair so tight it must hurt and gets his reward as a groan escapes from Daryl’s mouth.

Daryl takes a firm grip on Rick’s cock, holding it as he slides his nose and tongue along the length of it. The wet saliva works as a lubricant when Daryl strokes at him while his tongue searches its way around Rick’s balls. He keeps on liking them, finally sucking one into his mouth. Continuing his strokes on Rick, he focuses his attention on Rick’s balls, moving from one to the other. Rick’s moaning gets louder and he’s sure his legs will fail him soon. It’s too much too good. He has never experienced anything like this before. His body is twitching underneath the hunter’s touch, he’s going out of his mind more and more with every stroke.

The two men still don’t work gentle, everything has been too much. Daryl’s grip on Rick’s hips must be so tight, that it can be seen in the morning as bruises left by each one of those perfect long slim fingers. Rick fucks into his mouth with so much force he still makes Daryl gag every once in a while, but wants to go deeper and deeper. The gags shift into moans vibrating along Rick’s cock as Daryl pushes his hand on his own cock as desperate for attention as the other one. That sends another intoxicating wave of arousal through Rick’s body, _he __is making the hunter that desperate for touch._

The noises that Daryl’s lips make sucking Rick are so dirty so filthy, that Rick wants to remember every single one of them. They are like the sound of a holy choir of angels, just brought down to this filthy world where there was no God. It is the most beautiful sound. His lips go up and then back down, each time sucking harder and moving faster. His sucks so tight and wet. Rick meets Daryl’s gaze, those beautiful sex heated eyes exactly at the moment as Daryl deep-throats Rick and swallows Rick’s cock in the back of his throat.

“Daryl… I…”, though he didn’t think Daryl would really care. The pressure he feels around his cock, the sweet moment when the back of Daryl’s throat is a perfect tight fit around his cock, pushed him completely off the edge and he ejaculated his body spasming and twitching. The pleasure is unbearable, nothing like he had ever had before. He fucks Daryl’s mouth probably a bit too rough as he comes and Daryl doesn’t even mind. Daryl swallowed it all a pleased look spreading across his face. He gets up to meet Rick’s gaze.

“Daryl, I…”  
“Shut up, Rick. Ain’t anything smart gonna come out of that pretty mouth of yours right now”, Daryl says obviously amused. He places one rough hand on Rick’s neck and pulls him closer for a kiss. This time the kiss is more sweet more gentle, the type of kiss a first kiss is supposed to be.  
“I’m going to want to do something good for you too”, Rick tries as they break off from the kiss. He pushes his hand on the top of the denim of Daryl’s jeans and another moan escapes his throat as he feels the impressive big thick hard-on underneath his fingers.  
“Oh bet ya, ya gonna be doin’”, Daryl murmurs in a low voice. “But ain’t time for that now. Ya kid is injured, go to him.”  
“You stupid fuck bein’ a cocktease. You let me touch it and took it away. Any idea how the thought of that inside of me just turned me on”, Rick sends his final plea.  
“Carl. We have to finish this mess.”

And just like that Daryl picks up his crossbow, throws a quick gaze in Rick’s direction and starts walking towards the main street his crossbow ready for any survived walkers.

***

Later that night Rick sits on Carl’s bedside. He is still unconscious but Denise was very optimistic about his condition. He surely won’t see on that eye again but he should survive. He will survive, he’s a fighter – she said.

Rick feels overwhelmed by everything. They survived, a situation that looked so bad, there wouldn’t be a way out. But they made it. The people of Alexandria made it. Some of us died, he shivers a bit as he remembers how the walkers attacked Jess, the ugly jaws biting parts off her beautiful face. But his group is safe and his kids are alive, there is nothing more he could hope for. And Daryl, he can’t even find words to describe that, he doesn’t have to – he just feels it.

The hope. His long lost hope, the one who was lit up by the flames storming out of the pond eating away the walkers. They can do this; they can build a new world. A new world that isn’t like this one, where you don’t have to be scared for your life all the time. Where you can finally start to live.

He tells about it to Carl, he hopes his son can hear. It is something he is so eager to build for his kids.  
He tells about their achievement, how they survived and how they have a chance to rebuild their own reality. How they will gather their forces and rebuild Alexandria, make the walls stronger and make their defence even better. How the flowers will bloom again and the houses will be paint again to their beautiful colours. Just like in the world before this. And he pledges Carl to hear, to give him a sign that he understands.

And finally in the low light of the lantern Carl squeezes his hand. Just enough to let his father know that he’s alive. That’s when Rick calls Denise to come and examine Carl and Denise sends him out to get some sleep. It’s better that the father rests a bit before their son wakes up.

***

The low light of the raising day lights up the streets filled with corpses. There are hundreds of them scattered all around Alexandria. The landscape is completely still, nothing is moving. It is so quiet. Rick thinks he hears birds chirping in the trees nearby.

He leans his hand against the railing of the terrace. He can picture it; how Alexandria will look once it’s rebuild. It is going to be beautiful, so vivid, so full of life. Actual life, not this half life they have been living for years. He feels it.

He hears footstep from behind him. He doesn’t bother turning, he knows who’s coming. It’s a perfect still morning, the first one of the rest of their lives. The first one of the new world he’s so determinate to create. It has to be _him __._

He feels a rough and bruised hand being placed on his hand. Long fingers matching perfectly the spaces between his fingers, the scars of their hands align creating more beautiful art than any painting. From the corner of his eye Rick can see him. His long hair, beard and the lines around his eyes and corner of his mouth. We don’t seem young anymore. Still he has never felt so young and alive. There are no words needed. In the low light of a brand new day they stand on the edge of a brand new world. The king and his hunter.

And that is where he found peace.


End file.
